


To See You Happy, My Star

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, M/M, fae!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Logan does not particularly pay attention to the plight of every passing woodland creature…his human, however, is another story.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301045
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	To See You Happy, My Star

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Logan to Patton, "you're a god mortal. I'm glad I decided to keep you."

“Logan!” 

Logan turned, feeling once again the spark of fondness that occurred deep in his chest every time his human said his name. He scanned the woods, and soon caught sight of Patton, kneeling over something in a clearing. 

“What have you found, my star?” he asked, leaning over Patton’s shoulder to see a fawn with an injured leg lying curled up on the ground. It’s head was in Patton’s lap and he was gently stroking it, murmuring words of comfort.

“You have to help it!” Patton exclaimed, looking up at Logan as the fae drew nearer, and Logan frowned. 

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because it’s hurt! It could die, and you could save it!” 

Logan tilted his head, regarding Patton thoughtfully. 

“There are many deer in this forest, and at a time, all of them will meet their deaths. If I do save the creature now, it may still come to an end in the future that is equally or more painful than the one that awaits it now. What difference does it make to you whether this one dies now or later?” 

Patton frowned, then looked down at the deer in his lap. 

“Maybe it won’t matter in the grand scheme of things,” he said quietly. “But right now, a creature is in pain, and you have the power to stop that pain. It may die a painful death later, but it may not, it might live a long and happy life as an adult deer and have a fawn of its own someday…you can’t save it from death, but you could give it a chance at life. And isn’t that a better fate than this?” 

Logan stared at Patton for a moment, then shook his head fondly. 

“You are a good mortal,” he said, swooping down to kiss Patton on the cheek. “I’m glad I decided to keep you.” 

“So you’ll help it?” Patton asked hopefully, and Logan smiled, kneeling down next to him in the grass and placing his hands on the deer’s head. 

“Yes my star, to see you happy, I will help it.”


End file.
